vesteriafandomcom-20200214-history
Glossary of Player Terms
# * +(Number): Lists the amount of successful upgrades on an item. Mostly used in trading. A *'AFK': Away from Keyboard; a person who is AFK is idle. *'Alpha': A term to denote players who joined Vesteria during the game's alpha phase. *'Alt': Refers to an account made for secondary use by a player. Alts are more prominently used for a makeshift item storage. *'Archer': Refers to any Hunter primarily using a Bow as a method of attack. *'ATK': Attack. B *'Ber': Short for berezaa, the lead developer for Vesteria. *'Beta': A term to denote players who joined Vesteria during the game's beta phase. Sometimes a pejorative term depending on the context of usage. *'Boots': Slang term for the "Lower" equipment slot on the avatar. *'Bronze': Short for Bronze Mushcoin, the least valuable denomination of the Mushcoin. *'Bucket': Short for the Ratking Bucket. *'Buff': To improve the strength of an item. *'Build': A set arrangement of stat points orienting to a specific playstyle (i.e., 90 DEX for primarily range-attack Hunter) C *'Cap': The maximum; a limit. *'Clean': Refers to an item with no upgrades attached. *'Coins': Can refer to: **Mushcoins, the main currency in Vesteria **Marks of Valor, the main currency for The Colosseum *'Colo': Short for The Colosseum. *'Crits': Short for critical hits. D *'DEF': Defense. *'DEX': Dexterity. *'Dev': Short for developer. Includes berezaa, Polymorphic, sk3let0n, prisman. *'Dirty': Refers to an item with some or all upgrades attached, mostly undesirable upgrades. *'Disc / Disk': Short for Discord. This term is used to bypass the Roblox filter, which tags out "Discord". *'DM': Direct Message, either on Discord or in-game. *'DMG': Damage. G *'g': Short for Gold Mushcoin; this term is often used to describe prices for trades or NPC merchants. *'Glass Cannon': A build orienting on dealing out tons of damage but can't take much in return. H *'HP': Health/Hit Points. When HP reaches 0, death occurs for the player. I *'INT': Intelligence. M *'Max': Using up all upgrade slots. *'MP': Mana Points. All abilities use MP. N * Nerf: To make an item weaker. O * OP: Overpowered. P *'Pots': Short for Potions. *'PvE': Player vs. Environment. Can apply to fighting mobs and/or getting around obstacles. *'PvP': Player vs. Player. Can apply to duels and/or fighting in The Colosseum. R *'Raid': The unofficial term to describe a round in a dungeon. *'Ranger': Refers to any Hunter primarily using a Bow as a method of attack. *'Refer': See Referral Envelope. *'Regen': Short for regeneration. The term could also be applied on the Regeneration Skill. *'Roll': Can mean two things: ** Combat Roll, the Warrior skill. ** Term to describe gambling mushcoins on Vincent to receive desired stat arrangements. S *'s': Short for Silver Mushcoin; this term is often used to describe prices for trades or NPC merchants. *'Set': Includes Headgear, Upper Armor and Lower Armor. Can sometimes include a weapon. *'SQ': Short for Spider Queen. *'SQR': Short for Spider Queen's Revenge. *'Stack': Refers to an inventory slot that has reached its maximum capacity. *'STR': Strength. T *'Tank': A build orienting on absorbing as much damage as possible while lacking in mobility compared to other builds. *'Tokens': Another way to refer to Marks of Valor. *'Toxic': A pejorative term to describe players with exaggerated hostility to other players. *'TP': Teleport. V *'VC': Short for Voice Chat, more specifically on Discord. *'VIT': Vitality. W *'Weps': Short for weapons. *'Webbed': Short for Webbed Staff. *'W//Z': World // Zero, a RPG game on Roblox developed by Red Manta Studio, LLC. Often seen as a competitor to Vesteria. Category:Others